The New Class
by Raven-Talent
Summary: Thirty years after the Titans had disbanded, two teens seek refuge in an old abandoned tower-shaped like a T. When a remaining member tells their story, they take it upon themselves to restart the team, bringing in the new class, and taking down Slade.
1. So It Begins

**Hey all! This is new and my VERY first story! I love the Teen Titans, and Raven is one of my very favorite characters. So, needless to say, she'll have a big part in it. Just not right away. **

**Review your responses and yadayadayada. On with the story. **

He shook his head, sending water droplets flying. The latest down pour had caught him on the streets-rather than in his newest hide out. The heavily tinted sunglasses concealed his eyes carefully, and his blond hair was still damp, but somehow was still spiked with tips of red and black. The city was surprisingly quiet; everyone was hiding from the rain. He wasn't to wet, just his hair was.

He was tired and hungry-that was for sure. How long had it been since he had run away?

To long.

Ignoring his thoughts, he continued down, cutting through the alleys. He just wanted to get back to the place where he stashed his bag at, and get some much needed sleep. But the silence couldn't last. Not that he minded. He preferred noise to the cold silence. He was use to the busy streets, the shouts and the violence. He wasn't use to the heavy quietness that hung over Jump City like a smothering blanket. Trouble seemed to lurk everywhere. Street gangs, robberies, abuse and drug dealings- it was all to much for him. He wanted to stop it. He had to stop it.

Listening closely to the noises, he picked up two voices. Female and cold.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he followed the voices he had heard, until he paused in the shadows. The first thing he saw was a girl. She had cropped hair that looked to be pure white, and a pair of near black eyes. She was tiny, probably failing to come up to his shoulders. She wore completely black attire, down to the black fingerless gloves, and to the old looking ring that glinted from the sun rays that were beginning to appear from behind the dark clouds.

She leaned up against the wall, looking at the ground. Her face was expressionless. And then, he saw the other girl. She had long and tangled hair, with a narrow pair of eyes that glinted grey. She face was twisted in rage, and her tall figure seemed to tower over the smaller girl. He could practically feel the rage burning from where he hid. The girl wore a strange red uniform

"-tch, how long did you think you could hide? You freak. It took me two months to find you, but I did. And you know what, bat freak? You are nothing but a coward. You can't even fight me." The taller girl hissed- her voice full of loathing and hatred. He cringed just listening to it. But the white haired beauty just looked up and glared.

"I may be blind, Nadine, but I would hate to remind you of every time I kicked sorry butt in battle." Her voice was full of emotion, full of careful rage. She looked like she was forcing herself to remain calm.

"I may not have caught you yet, but can you really run away from your past?" Her eyes narrowed even more, and started to spark red.

"Well, considering I don't remember half of my life…" She trailed off.

"Please. You can't run away from what you do remember. Even the Bat cannot play blind to what you did."

The white haired girl looked up and starred at the angered girl. She was silent for a few moments before whispering, "But I broke free. You never did."

Without warning she snapped, lunging at her opponent. Nadine, startled, stumbled backwards, but soon recovered.

Snapping her hands up, fire blasted outward, barely missing the 'Bat'.

The next thing was stranger.

She in return held up her hands, and a strange shield was created, enough energy making a foggy substance in front of her. Strange sounds reached his ears, angry then happy, then mourning, and one he had no name fore. The fire scraped off it, failing to meet its target. Nadine screamed in anger and lunged forward, fire hitting the other's arm.

"I will win!" Nadine howled in rage, smashing her fist and hitting the girl's eyes.

The white haired girl froze. She was stiff and Nadine started to back away. Fear froze over Nadine's face, opposing the anger on the other face. "No, Nadine, you will not win, not now, and not ever." She hissed.

The 'Bat' opened her mouth and screamed. But her voice began to pitch itself sharply; soon he found his head pounding, and his ears screaming. He collapsed to his knees, biting his lip hard enough to bleed.

And then it stopped. Moments passed before the pain went, and when it did, he opened his eyes.

She was kneeling down on the ground, unable to stand. The other girl, Nadine was collapsed on the ground, blood running from her ears.

And then, the white haired girl pitched side ways, and he could see her life force fading. She was exhausted. She needed to rest now.

Two mutants. One is trying to escape from someone and the other trying to capture her. Maybe he wasn't alone. He had been alone with his powers as long as he could remember, and now, the thought of others with powers filled him with longing.

But blind? Was she really blind? And her voice… sonar abilities maybe?

Picking her up, he swung her over his shoulder and began carrying her to his new home.

A giant T shaped Tower waited for them.


	2. Waking Up

She woke up in near silence.

Definitely not where she had passed out.

She lay on some soft surface, old but felt comfortable to relax on. Not bothering to open her eyes, she began hearing the room. How the wind brushed through the cracks in the windows, how a door, a lone door, creaked, hanging on its last hinge. She could feel the echoes hitting off the walls, revealing the peeling paint. She couldn't estimate how much damage was done to them, but she knew it had been abandoned for many years. She could feel the age cling to her, the dry and stale air filling her lungs.

And then, foot steps.

Jumping up, she prepared herself for battle. Nadine or Slade-she wasn't going without a fight.

"Calm down." A voice came. It sounded calm and steady, but filled with strange warmth, as if promising her that he was no threat. Definitely not Slade. His voice had been raspy and mechanical like-worn down with age.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice struggling to keep up the emotionless façade she played. Her voice echoed off the boy, telling her he was taller, and that his hands were out stretched and flat-as if trying to tell her he had no weapon. She could distinctly tell he was thin but strong, and his hair was spiked.

"I'm Jet. I found you fighting a girl in the alley, and I brought you here." He responded, taking no steps further. He answered the unspoken question, before asking, "Who are _you_?"

Silent, she stood still. Irritation was building up in both teens. He repeated himself, and she shook her head. "I have no name."

"You have no name? Jet sounded doubtful. Not that she didn't blame him. How easy it was to name herself.

"My past is of none of your business, and I have no name that I can remember." Her voice stung him and her as well. She did have a name. One that she was trying to run from.

"Well then." His voice was tense, as if waiting for her to attack.

"What do you want with me?" Her voice was growing with rage, and she was having troubles hiding it.

And then she heard it. Like scraping metal, the door pushed forward. The one that had nearly fallen off. Distracted by their argument, she had failed to hear the most basic things. Foot steps. Cursing, she closed her eyes.

"Duck." She frowned.

"Wh-" Jet began, but was cut off when the weight of the net knocked him to the floor.

"Told you to duck." She shrugged.

The new comer was large. A tall and muscular man, echoes glided over him smooth and easily-almost like how sounds used to glide over smooth metal of the old Hide Away. She felt him lift an arm up at her, and she heard the _bang _but before whatever he had thrown at her meet its target, she flipped out of the way, crouched, and opened her mouth to scream at him.

But using her strength, she made sure that it was muted to Jet. She wasn't sure why she cared, but she did it anyways. She felt like she owed him something at least, for not letting her lie in the grimy alley. The large man fell to the floor, covering his ears. She smirked in victory, and stopped screaming.

"Who are you?" She glowered. Her near black eyes began to glow slightly. His one red eye began to glow as well.

"Cyborg. You're in my home."


	3. Defiant They Form

"Cyborg? That name sounds familiar." Jet asked, giving up on escaping from the net. He looked at the man in front of him. He was tall and muscular, with metallic pieces, making him half robot in a way. The girl he had carried back to the tower was glowering at the man, and it was almost funny to see. A small, tiny girl giving the death glare at a seven foot tall man.

But the strange thing was, her glare was directed what looked several inches away.

"Who are you?" Cyborg asked. A canon was still pointed start at the girl, but either she didn't know, or wasn't scared. He was going for the latter one.

"I'm Jet. She's… unknown," He gave his answer half heartedly. What was her name? She seemed unsure of it herself.

"Where are you two from?" He asked, pointing his canon at Jet instead. "What are you?"

_What are you?_

The words were not new to him, but they were his reality when he spent his life with his foster parents. He was strange, a freak. He had run away to Jump City, trying to find someone else like him. And watching the two girls battle, hope blossomed in his heart. There were others. One of them may have been obviously evil, and the other one sarcastic and unwavering.

"I'm from Arizona. I… have stuff. I'm telekinetic. And I can see other peoples life forces. Like when they're about to pass out. Or die." He said, weakly. He stumbled over the telekinetic part, but never broke his gave from Cyborg's one eye.

"I don't even know where I am. If you can show me the door, I'll get out of your hair." The girl shrugged, folding her arms across her chest. She shifted weight from her right leg to her left, as if she were bored of the scene in front of her.

"How do you not know where you are? They put up so many 'Welcome to Jump City' signs that I've lost track of them." Jet asked.

"I'm blind, you idiot." She nearly growled.

_Blind?_

"But you… you were fighting that girl…" Jet was at a lose for words.

"I don't need to tell you how exactly I got my powers, but I can feel by vibrations and listen to echoes. My voice can reach different pitches; hence, that's why Cyborg was in pain. Got it?" Her voice was defensive, and her eyes, darkened to near black, flashed dangerously.

"Where are you from?" Cyborg asked, turning to her. He allowed his canon arm to drop, but he kept it ready for use.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, and I don't care. I don't remember, alright. Now, let me leave this building, and I'll go." Her voice was made of steel, but both men could see how her body strained under exhaustion.

"Who, and what, exactly are you?" Jet asked, looking at Cyborg.

He was silent for moments, before he gave his answer. "I am Cyborg. I was part of the Teen Titans, right up to the moment when Robin disappeared."

Jet was confused. "What were the Teen Titans?"

To everyone's surprise, it was the girl who answered. "The Teen Titan's were a group of Teen's who most had some sort of power. They took down the dangerous crime done by villains to the city. Each Titan had its own specialty, but Robin was the one without any actual power-leaving him to rely on his gadgets to fight. Once Slade began taking control of a different city, Robin left the team, and turned into Nightwing."

"How-how do you know this?" Cyborg asked, shocked.

She was silent before continuing. "When Robin left the team fell apart. They left to go to their different homes, or in the Beast Boy's case, he left for the Titan's East. Ever since they gave up fighting for Jump City, it went straight back to villains."

"Hence the gang fights." Jet frowned.

"Now that we're done here, I'm leaving. So again, can someone show me the door?"

"Who say's we're done?" Jet asked quietly. Her words seemed to carve themselves into his mind, and each word seemed to repeat itself, bringing a hush to his worries and fears.

"What do you mean? Listen, I need to get going. I can't hang around this place for to long."

"What if we began a new team of Titans?" Jet asked.

"No! That's crazy! We don't even have the funding. And look around you, you idiot. This place is about to collapse. When's the last time you did repairs?" Her tone was hot and heated.

"We have powers. We could get by. The Mayor obviously paid them, if they were able to live in this building for so long!" Jet shot at her.

"You two would never be able to restart the team." Cyborg dismissed the idea.

"Never?" She was silent. Her eyes shut before opening back up, blazing with an unknown fire. "I'm in."

**A/N:**

**Hey lovely readers! I'm glad you all enjoy the story so far. First off, I would like to thank a lovely reader, bearrose, for all her lovely comments and ****the personal messages. Second of all, one of the reviews had been asking me, when Raven was coming into the story. She'll come into it later on, just not at the moment. Probably after the team starts up. **

**Now, I have to work on a chapter for Raven's Secrets. **


	4. Her Name

Days passed by, the Titan Living room was shaping up. Since the girl was unable to clean the windows left and undamaged, Jet took care of cleaning them carefully, while Echo started to move the curved couch by directing her voice with such force, she managed to fling the couch out the already broken window.

The Mayor, Mayor Browns, had met with Jet two days before, and was delighted at the new prospect of a new class of the Teen Titans to come in and save what was left of the gang ridden city. New villains were popping up everywhere, and there was no control over them. Giving Jet two thousand dollars as a start up fund, the two titans managed to buy the mandatory items. A new circular couch that was dark blue, new shelving, as well as repairs the doors.

Money was also spent on investing on some new clothing, seeing as how the small girl's was either blood stained, burned or tattered to the point he would refuse to let her leave the room, they each went down to small stores, and bought simple and cheap clothing. So, with the girl donning a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top, she took the paint brush that was dipped with dark red paint, and began smearing it over the walls, with Jet following behind correcting the mistakes she had made, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark green tee shirt. His sun glasses remained on his face still, and she was listening to an IPOD that she somehow managed to find and worked. The IPOD its self looked battered and slightly bruised from the traveling, and he had a feeling that she acquired it by stealing.

Cyborg was somewhere in the Tower, reluctantly repairing the fractured security alarms, the many complex systems, the alert of crime, and the door bell.

The two had not bother to travel too far inside the Tower, instead it became a morning routine for Jet to wake up first, and to leave for breakfast, and then to return to kick the blind girl awake. Once she was done muttering death threats during breakfast, the two got to work and began to repair the damaged tower.

They slept on opposite sides of the room; she curled up in a corner by the window, and Jet on one end of the long, curved couch. But it was strange. Whenever he went to sleep, he was usually plagued with nightmares. The first night together, he had been dreaming of his father attacking him with a long and jagged knife. But then she appeared in a flash of blackness, holding a black sword in front of her. He watched as the two battled, until his father sank to his knees and crumbled to dust-right after a harsh and unforgiving blow sent by her. She gave him a small smile, and then faded away, leaving him in his sanctuary of dreams. The next morning, when he had woken up, nothing was out of place about the girl. She was sarcastic, angry and slightly violent.

"We need a name for you." Jet decided. He looked at her bad paint job, and began to smooth over a particularly bad patch.

"What am I? A stray?" She asked, lifting an eye brow. Her eyes flashed with a small amount of feelings, ones that Jet acknowledged that she wanted a name.

"I can't just keep on calling you 'you'." He shrugged, knowing she's pick up the echoes.

"Then what do you have in mind?" Echo asked, putting down the paint brush.

Jet was silent as he continued the long and smooth brush strokes.

"How about Sonic? It fits with your powers." Jet asked.

Her eyes hardened, and her voice seemed to be made of steel as she ground out, "Anything. But. That."

"What's wrong with it?" Jet asked, confused.

"My past. None of your business. Try something else." Her tone was softened slightly, but by force.

Silence passed by, and soon he had an idea. "Echo? It sounds pretty cool."

She was silent and began to test the name in her thoughts. She liked it.

"It's okay." She shrugged. Leaving it at that, they went on before she announced, "Someone's at the door. Go get it."

"Me? Why do I have to get it?" Jet complained, already setting down his paint brush.

"'Cuz I'm the girl, and I can kick your butt." Echo smirked, and listened in satisfaction as the door bell rang.

Racing down the darkened halls, and sprinted down the stairs. The elevators were out of business still, and Echo had yet to guilt Cyborg into fixing them. For the anger she carried, she could lay a guilt trip pretty thick.

Finally reaching his destination, he opened the door and saw a girl.

She wore a long white skirt that had two slits that went neatly up to the mid of her thigh, and a long golden top. Her shoes were made of soft leather material, strappy sandals that laced all the way up to her knees. Her long brown hair was kept in a neat braid, and her eyes held calmness and intelligence.

"Um… hi?" Jet asked.

"Hello. My name is Sraish. I come from the White Woods. I've been sent to help you on this challenge." She said in a soft voice.

"Who were you sent by?" Jet questioned, paranoia building upwards.

"My mother and father. You might have heard of them here, but I am assuming you do not know much about them. They are known here as 'Mother Earth' and 'Father Time'." Sraish replied.

Jet's mind was reeling with the little information he knew of the realm, the White Forests. It was a realm, made up of only the purest of them all. It was the home of the Elvin people, and she showed that she had it in her blood, with her high cheek bones and pale skin.

It was also a home made of snow and ice. The girl looked out of place in the heat of the summer.

"You might want to come with me to see Echo." Jet said, motioning for her to come in.

"Echo?" She asked, curiously.

"She's…slightly…temperamental…" Was all that Jet could say.


End file.
